


Just Because

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [35]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Barry loves shopping at Bad Dragon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feel-Good Spanking, Game of Thrones - Freeform, M/M, No Discipline, No GoT Spoilers, No Punishment, Pet Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Tonight is the premiere of the final season of Game of Thrones. Len and Barry definitely don't want to miss that. But Len also wants to spank his pet... so he does. Just because he can.





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> //I haven't seen the final season of GoT at all so far, so this is very surely spoiler-free!

Barry clambered to the door when he heard the key turn, and he arrived there just as the door swung open to reveal his Master, with a smile on his lips and a spring in his step. Barry grinned and hopped up to his feet to give him a deep kiss before dropping down to his knees. When Master was in such a great mood, Barry was allowed to stand and give him kisses.

„Welcome home, Master“ he told him, and Len ruffled his hair enough to mess it up completely. Barry loved it.

„Thank you, pet. How was your day?“ It was always this way with them, somehow. Barry had learned that it should always be the pet asking about Master‘s day, making sure Master was okay and looked after, but Len rarely wanted to talk about his day and instead was content to let Barry prattle on about his.

„It was good! I‘m trying out the new slow cooker, it‘s been smelling amazing all day already, there‘ll be beef stew for dinner“, Barry started rambling while standing and helping Len to take off his coat and then kneeling back down to take his shoes off.

„Really? That sounds great. I know I‘m home earlier than usual, how long will it still be?“

„Hm… about two more hours, actually“, Barry told him with a little frown. He hated not having dinner ready when Len walked in through the door, and between extra hours at the precinct and Flash business, that happened much too often. This week he’d taken time off, on Len’s insistence, time off from both his CSI work and being the Flash, so he could just focus on himself and on being Len’s pet for once. Len had seen how much he’d run himself ragged the past few months, and Barry loved him even more for it.

So far he’d had a perfect streak of having dinner ready when Len came home from a day of planning with the Rogues, but today he was early indeed, and Barry hadn’t set the slow cooker to start as early as he’d wanted to.

“Really? That’s just perfect for what I’d planned anyway” Len replied and gave Barry an affectionate pat on the ass. “It doesn’t need to be watched, does it?”

“No, Sir, it doesn’t”, Barry told him, wondering where the hell Len was going with this. He got an inkling when Len smirked and opened the first button of Barry’s shirt.

“Great. Strip, then. I want you naked.”

Barry was confused, but obediently started taking off his clothes right then and there. Master hadn’t said to move, after all. Len watched him appreciatively, and after this much time with him, Barry didn’t even feel self concious anymore. He knew that Len loved his speedster physique, even while he himself found it a bit skinny and bony at times. He certainly didn’t have big muscles like Len did, but Master didn’t seem to care, so Barry had stopped worrying about it.

“Good boy. Now, living room, turn on the TV and then you’ll go over my lap. We’ll watch the Game of Thrones premiere while I spank you. “

Barry had already been moving and switching the TV to the correct channel when Len’s last sentence registered, and he froze.

“...spank me, Master?”

“Yes, pet, spank you, I’m pretty sure I made that clear.”

Barry’s mind was racing, recalling the day and the last few days. What had he done wrong that needed punishment? Where had he disappointed or angered his Master? Had he not fulfilled a duty, had he missed a chore? Failed to please his Master in some way?

“Master, I…” He swallowed, and hung his head. He would be punished and he didn’t even know what for. He was such a bad pet! Master should punish him more for that, strike him harder…

“Hey, what’s up?” Suddenly Master was in front of him, both hands on Barry’s shoulders and staring at him intently.

“I… Master, what will I be punished for, please?” He was sure that he had done something wrong, if Master saw fit to punish him he’d have to have done something, after all. Master was not the type to punish him on a whim.

“Punishment? No, darling, just a spanking. My hand on your bare ass, because I feel like it. No punishment, no discipline. Just… just because.”

“No punishment?” Barry asked, still feeling a little unsure. He didn’t quite know what sort of spanking that should be.

“Yeah. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Master sat down on the sofa then and Barry followed, albeit a bit hesitantly, and lay down across his lap. After a bit of shuffling around, he ended up with a pillow under his head, his face turned towards the TV and his feet propped up on one of the sides of the sofa.

“Now, I’m going to give you a spanking, but a feel-good one. I’ll just spank you so it’ll feel good, not hard, not harsh. You were so good this week, my pet, I can’t punish you for anything and I don’t want to, but I really want to spank you, so I will.”

Barry listened to him talk, and then gave a little nod at the end. If he wasn’t being punished for something, then maybe it would be a fun spanking indeed. Master had given him goodnight spankings a few times, those had been amazing. Maybe this one would be similar… So he wriggled around a bit until he was properly lying down and comfy and settled down to watch the start of the last season of Game of Thrones.

“Do I get a safeword, Master?” he asked, their standard question by now. And of course, Len would always give him a safeword, and it would always be the same. Not tonight, though.

“No need, pet. You tell me to stop, I’ll stop. It’s just fun tonight, alright?”

Barry turned that over in his head for a few moments and then gave a nod. “Alright.”

And as the first notes of that familiar opening theme sounded through their living room, it was accompanied by the first almost lazy slaps of Master’s hand on his butt. It certainly wasn’t anywhere as harsh as it was for a punishment, and Barry easily settled into them, smiling to himself as he watched the opening sequence. This, he could enjoy.

They didn’t speak much during the episode, both of them watching with rapt interest at how the events would unfold. After all, these were the last few episodes leading up to the big finale, and they both had bets running as to who’d end up on the Iron Throne and who’d end up dead.

Len’s spanks differed in strength, sometimes they were little more than pats, and then when it got tense and broody on screen he’d pick up and slam his hand down a little more harshly, as if wanting to release the tension through the spanking he was giving his pet. Barry would sometimes hum under his breath to soothe his Master, and then Len would chuckle and reach over with his free hand to pet Barry’s hair. They kept this up through the entire episode, and Barry somehow felt like he could concentrate better on the happenings on screen through the slight distraction happening on his ass. Somehow that kept his mind from going into overdrive, from him working out thousands of different scenarios in Flashtime in his mind while he waited for the normally sped dialogue on screen to catch up and finish their sentences already. But like this, he could just enjoy it, he felt nice and relaxed and a little sleepy. He gave a little grunt sometimes when one of the hits didn’t feel as great, and then Len would pause a little and then pick back up when Barry didn’t ask him to stop.

Barry really had the most considerate Master. The very, very best, and he loved him very much. When he told him as much, Len just let out a warm chuckle and slapped his ass again.

“You know I feel the same way about you, my pup. You make me very happy.” And if that wasn’t the highest praise that could be bestowed upon Barry as both a boyfriend and a pet, then he didn’t know what would be.

“I like making you happy”, he replied, and felt Len shifting underneath him until his lips could press a little kiss to Barry’s pinked cheeks.

It was just perfect, really.

Somewhere towards the end of the episode, the spanking started not feeling all that great anymore, it wasn’t bad or too much, but Barry had had his fill, so he started shifting a little, not quite wanting to ask his Master to stop and risk him thinking that he’d somehow gone too far with his Barry. But Len being the perceptive man that he was already picked up on it and stopped the spanking, resting his hand on Barry’s warm behind.

“Enough for now, pet?”

Barry nodded, but couldn’t hold back a smile. “Enough for now, please?”

And with that, he found himself scooped up into strong arms and pulled into his Master’s lap. He curled up with a happy sigh, and his ass wasn’t even sore enough that he’d need to worry about aggravating it, so he just snuggled up to his Master with a happy sigh, glancing over to the TV so he’d catch the last scenes before the end still. He guessed it would probably end in a cliffhanger, and he already hated having to wait until next week to see anything more.

“Okay?”, Master asked him, and Barry gave a little huff of laughter and nodded.

“More than okay, Master.” Len stopped stroking Barry’s back for a moment as if surprised, but then kept going on as if nothing had happened. It was the first time now that they’d extended their power exchange for more than a scene. They had wanted to use Barry’s week off for experimentation, and Barry thought it’d been absolutely great so far. He certainly couldn’t imagine doing this all the time with his job and him being the Flash and these things, but spending a full week basically in subspace, sometimes deeper, sometimes not as deep, was doing wonders for his relaxation. And Len was feeling great too, he knew that, and it seemed that somehow they both had needed this.

“I’m glad, I wanted to make my pet feel good tonight”, Len hummed into Barry’s hair. He was such a kind Master and such a caring boyfriend, Barry would not exchange him for the world.

“Mh, will you make me feel good in other ways tonight as well?” Barry asked and earned a soft chuckle.

“You know I will, pet. You know I will. We were going to try out that new dildo you got for my birthday last month, remember?”

Oh yes. The Dragon model. The one Barry’d been drooling over for months before he’d decided to buy it for Len and trying to entice him into using it on Barry. That plan had worked like a charm, it seemed.

“And now you’ll be nice and relaxed for it, and that sweet half-sleepy state will help me work you open enough, my pup, and you’ll take it like a champ.”

“Mhh… I know I will, for you. I’ll take anything you give me, Master.”

“Anything, I know, but especially eagerly you’ll take the dragon cock, won’t you?”

“You know me so well”, Barry murmured and leaned up for a kiss, one they shared sweetly and deeply.

“So… cuddles until the slowcooker is done, then dinner, then prep shower, then dragon cock?”

“Sounds like a great plan, darling.”

Barry wriggled his slightly sore butt against the fabric of Len’s pants with a smile and settled in for more snuggles, ignoring the blaring ads from the TV in the background in order to bury himself into his Master, enjoying all the attention and all the affection he got. They stayed there for a while, quietly, just snuggling and enjoying being close to one another, and occasionally one of them would reach over to give a kiss to whatever part of the other he could reach. Eventually though, the silence got to be too much for Barry.

“So… after the dragon, can I order the tentacle for us? The big one?”

Len spluttered, but then he burst out laughing. “For God’s sake, Barry, you insatiable slut, we haven’t even tried the dragon yet!”

Barry grinned, not feeling ashamed in the slightest. “So… that’s a yes… Master?”

Len shook his head and gave him a gentle cuff on the head, but then nodded. “Of course it is, my pet. As if I could ever say no to you.”

As if on cue, the kitchen timer rang, and Barry slid off Len’s lap with a grin. He just couldn’t wait for the rest of the evening to begin.


End file.
